ANEWFAMILY
by dragonbeat44
Summary: Your name Misuki. Your family gone for all you know intill one day your father came down with a illness and told you. Your destintin Japan. Where you will be staying under a tree. Lol kidding you would of intill you met a orange fur ball!


-1

FRUIT BASKET ANEWFAMILY

Name: Mitsuki Sohma  
Age: 15  
Live: In America, but was born in Japan.  
Appearance: Your wearing a white tank top and camouflage pants. You have short brown hair and light amber eyes.  
Personally: Kind, friendly, but when your angry watch out you can get violence at some times.

Past: You lived a happy life with your father, Iago in till he caught a mystery disease. After all the many years he has decided to tell of your past. He is sitting on his bed, with you just walking in after brushing your hair. "Mitsuki there is something I have to tell you," he said in a serious tone. "What is it father," you said in a friendly tone. "It about your past," he said looking away. This shocked you deeply as he would never tell you this before when you ask him. Most of your pain was a mystery to even you. You then sat on the bed with him. "Well it about our family see I never told you this but there are other people like you." Other people. "Other members of the zodiac in our family, 13, the regular 12 and a other extra like you." You were shocked so you didn't say anything, but then you quickly yelled not being able to hold in any longer. "Why didn't you tell me" " Cause I was scare I ran away from the main house so I could get with your mother, I didn't mean to hurt you I was just waiting for you to get older." "But you did hurt me," you began crying. "But you can meet them if you want." You turned your head up… TA-DAH. He flashes 2 tickets to Japan. Were going in a week, you flashed him a smile and hug him.. POOF.. "sorry forgot about my zodiac animal dad." It okay hunny," he said.  
You were on the plane going who knows how fast. Tears forming in your eyes as you stare forward on the plane. You were a appose to go with your dad but a day before you left he died from the disease, but you continue to go on the trip anyway leaving all the matter up with your uncle as you couldn't deal with it. It was what your dad would want is to meet your family, and before you left it was lucky that your father had a chance to tell you about the head of the family. He was in a better place now with your mother. Your plane then landed, but the question in your mind now was where you were appose to go. You decided to go to the deepest woods you could fine (you love the woods) and slept with your back to a tree, your backpack began to rattle as you hit the tree.

You heard a noise and suddenly woke up to find a guy with orange hair and red crimson eyes staring at you. He wore a blue jacket with a red shirt underneath and of course blue jeans. "Umm.. is there a problem." You said looking up not to seem rude. "No who the HELL ARE YOU," the orange head guy yelled. Geez he getting work up for nothing. "Hi I'm Mitsuki and you?" "Yo, I am Kyo." "Nice to meet you," you said smiling. "Well what are you doing in the woods?," he said sort of annoyed. "Oh I am hear to find my family," you said getting up off your butt. "Find you family, do you live here?," Kyo said look totally confused. "For now I use to live here in Japan when I was younger but my father, mother, and I moved to America, but after the incident I came to find my remaining family…" Kyo looked at you wondering what you meant but knew it had to be something that made you cry as a tear began to form. "Hey come with me I can at least give you a bed to sleep in," Kyo said while pointing in west, "follow me." "No, No I couldn't possibly intrude," you said shaking your hands back and forth in front of your face. "No your not intruding I am the one asking," he said giving you a rare smile.

You walk with him to the house. Though on the way there you couldn't think of anything to say you just kept walking down the road. Should I totally be walking with a stranger? Oh-well nothing else to do, I mean I have no where to get to. You then saw a beautiful house in the distant. "Is this your home?" you said with stars in your eyes. "No, I just stay here and what with that look?" said Kyo still walking. "Well it just I haven't ever been to a home this nice, I am sure the inside is even nicer," you continued. "Yeah, it ok," said Kyo. You walked up to the door and let Kyo lead you inside. When you walked in you saw a guy in gray hair with a white robe, a older man looks in his mid 20's sort of reminding you of a pervert, and a girl with long brown hair who had a blue uniform on, sitting at a nice regular Chinese table.  
"Hmmm look what the cat dragged in," said the older man. "Shut up Shigure," said the guy in gray hair while holding a seemly old tea cup. "Well she is kind of cute," he said finishing his sentence like he didn't even hear the comment before. What did I say a pervert. The girl with long brown hair jumped up, "Hi my name is Tohru Honda" "Nice to meet you Tohru my name is Mitsuki," you said running over to shake her hand. The guy with gray hair put the cup down and walked up to you. "Hello miss Mitsuki my name is Yuki," but he got interrupted. "Don't call me miss just call me Mitsuki," it what my friends call me, it nice to meet you Yuki." You both bow. "So Mitsuki where do you live," asked Tohru. "Well I actually was born here in Japan, but I have lived in America all my life, but the reason I am here is to try and meet my family." You mean you never meet them," said Yuki concern. "No sorry I haven't, So I want to see them as soon as I can and I am hoping maybe I can find someone in school tomorrow." "What homeroom are you in," said Kyo chewing on something "Oh class D-1." Tohru got a great big smile on her face and said, "that the same class Kyo and Yuki and I are in."

You all sat around the table while Tohru brought some snacks. "Well what brings you here Mitsuki," said Shigure picking up a tuna roll. "Well, I…," you turn to look at Kyo. "She needs a room," said Kyo. "No I'm fine I wouldn't want to…," "But weren't you sleeping next to a tree when I found you," said Kyo eating something while he was speaking. Everyone stared at you, then Shigure broke the silent, "Kyo you know you shouldn't eat with your mouth full." Everyone ignored that, even you as it seemed he personally mumbled it. "Well I was just resting," everyone still stared at you even Shigure joined in. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!," you quickly calmed down while everyone turned away. "Sorry I kind of get violence when I get mad, I think I have anger management problems," you said rubbing the back of your neck. "Well that makes 2 of them," said Shigure chuckling and grinning at Kyo. "Shut up Shigure you Bastard," said Kyo looking down starting to form a anime-veil . "What did I say?" said Shigure. "Well I guess I don't really have anywhere to stay," you said looking kind of sad. Sudden Tohru jumped up and said "there is room in my room if you want to stay." You were surprised at this all the boys in your old school were nice to you but that because they all wanted to be your boyfriend. You turn them all down of course because of the curse. The girls seem to admire you and wouldn't really leave you alone. Though you never really had a friend and you never really meet people were this nice to you as soon as you meant them. A quick silent went by, "That a great idea Tohru bring her to your room and get settled," said Shigure making a pushing motion with his hands. "Ok," Tohru said while dragging you away and pushing you up the stairs. "I.. um.. Guess I will see you guys later," you said as Tohru push you up the stairs with all her might. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were left alone in the room.

"Hey Kyo why did you bring a girl home?" said Shigure with smile, "and a cute girl at that." "Oh Shut the Hell up," Kyo said walking away as the anime-veil was at it bursting point. "He probably going on the roof," said Shigure looking back at Yuki. "Who cares about that stupid cat, Shigure I have a question what do you think about Mitsuki?" said Yuki. "What exactly do you mean?" said Shigure. "I mean she seems fine but there something different about her, something familiar." "I know what you mean Yuki and I can tell that she has a familiar smell on her to considering I have such a good sense of smell," Shigure said bragging. "Smell?" said Yuki looking confuse. "Yes but I guess we will find out more about her tomorrow as her mystery unfolds," said Shigure as he started to walk out the door. Leaving Yuki there dumbfounded.

(tomorrow morning)

You hear a faint sound of the door opening (you really have good hearing) "Tohru?" you said rubbing your eyes. "Oh I'm sorry to wake you up Mitsuki," she said half way out the door. "It's okay Tohru I usually wake up at this time, to make breakfast," you said getting off the bed, "Also thanks for letting me sleep in your room." "No problem, but can you help me with breakfast then?" she said smiling. "Sure it the least I can do to pay you back," you said smiling back, "But Tohru can I ask you one more thing?" "Sure," she said looking back at you. "How long have you been here," you said. "About a month," she said walking out the door as you quickly trailed her.

(1 hour later)

Everyone was at the table when Tohru and you came in with the food. "Breakfast is ready," said Tohru with 2 trays in her hands while you had 1. "Mitsuki did you help with breakfast this morning," said Shigure. "Yeah I hope you like it," you said smiling, "umm. Where Kyo?" "Oh that lazy cat is probably sleeping on the roof," said Yuki starting to eat something. Geez Yuki couldn't wait. "Umm, I'm sorry but excuse me," you said running outside. You quickly began searching and found a ladder to the roof. "Kyo are you up here…" You got up and saw Kyo laying there. "Oh Kyo if you want breakfast is ready." "Sorry I think I will skip breakfast today, I don't want to be near Yuki, he said looking away. "Oh I see you don't like Yuki that much why is that?," you said concern. "That none of you DAMN business and….," he quickly stopped and turned away. You just sat there a tear appeared on your eye, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, if it makes you feel better you can hit me." You stood still waiting for the words to come to your mouth. "No, it just.. I guess I wasn't thinking I'm sorry." Kyo turned towards you, "You don't have to be sorry, I guess I can go eat breakfast, what is it?" You quickly think, "It a bunch of different stuff." "As long as it not anything that has to do with leeks," he said with disgust. You began to laugh, "I think all the stuff has leeks in it." Kyo turned at you and gave you a evil glare. "What I was just teasing you," you said still giggling. "You don't tease people with stuff like that," he said starting to get a anime-veil again. "Then how can I tease you," you said after you stop giggling. "You can't," he said get pretty pissed off and the anime-veil getting bigger and bigger. You started giggling again and you decided to stop when your winning this battle. Maybe I would be this lucky in the battles to come.

"Let's go," he said walking away. Kyo walks to the ladder and climbs down. "Coming," he shouts up. "Yeah hold on ….," as you took a step you lost your balance and began tumbling to the ground. You close your eyes waiting for pain to hit you but it didn't come. You open your eyes to see Kyo had catch you. You turned your face and began to blush. "Are you ok," he said putting you down. "Yeah, Kyo thanks for being so nice, for everything," you said smiling. He began to blush, "Ok lets go insides." You both began to walk back towards the door, beginning to think I wonder why I didn't transform. You both began to eat breakfast followed up by taking a quick shower and getting change. You then went to your room and grabbed your bag. I don't think I will need this stuff. You took everything you didn't need and threw it on the bed. You put your book bag on with no problem. Geez this is a lot lighter. " Bye were going to school," you yell to Shigure. "Bye be safe," he yells back. You started to walk to school with your 3 friends at your side as you wondered how much it will be different.

( 30 minutes later)

You got to school fine and followed everyone to your new classroom. "Wait guys remember I have to get a uniform." You guys quickly turned direction going toward a main office. "This will just take a minute," you said as everyone took a seat outside the office. You quickly told the office personal about your problem. They handed you a blue gym bag with the school's name on them. "Here you go, welcome…" You ran to the near bathroom not hearing what she had said, "thanks," is all you said back to her. You got change then walk out to meet the others putting your regular clothes in the gym bag. "How do I look?" you said doing a spin. " You look great Mitsuki," was all Tohru could say. "What do you think guys?" You look over to them as they both were looking on the floor. "I think we should get to class," said Yuki, "Yeah," said Kyo. I thought they hated each other now there agreeing with each other. They took you to the classroom, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru took there seats while you walk up to the teacher now with 2 bag over each of your shoulders. You gave the teacher a red written note signed by the principal. "Ok class this is are new student Mitsuki Sohma make her feel welcome, oh and my name is Miss Yameo. Geez it seems we have 3 Sohma's in this class now." Tohru: Wait she another Sohma could she be another zodiac member? Yuki: Wait she a Sohma too! Kyo: Wait maybe because I didn't' transform when I caught here.. Wait she can't be can she? "Um excuse me Miss Yameo," you said kind of in a soft tone. "Yes Mitsuki?" she said like she was ready for you to ask a question. "You said you have 2 other Sohma in your class, is that right?" "Yes Yuki over there and Kyo over there, who you can go sit by." You began walking to the seat as slowly as possible. I can't believe the 2 guys the 2 guys that took me in even that other guy are part of the family I been looking for. You slowly sat down after what seem like 15 minutes when it was more than 5 seconds, why Kyo stared at you.

"It can't be you're a Sohma," Kyo said shocked. "Yes and I see you are too," you said looking straight forward with your eyes close, setting your bags down under your seat. After that you didn't talk to him, you went threw class like nothing happen. Well you were right though it was like your old school the boys couldn't just keep their eyes off of you. Every 5 minutes or so they would just turn around while you waved at them, only to end up getting death glares by Kyo Is he being protected of me?

(skip 3 hour later)

"Time for lunch, class." You walked out quickly so you didn't have to talk to them and quickly went to the bathroom. I finally found them and I am scare to even talk to them. You heard a voice outside the bathroom door, and open it to find 3 girls running around the halls singing "We love Yuki, Yuki, love, love, love. Prince Yuki." Great more fan girl and it seems Yuki is the popular guy in school as long as it not me. You walk out into the empty hall as another guy comes out of the boys bathroom. "Oh hi Mitsuki, my name is Itachi I'm in your class." he says after just realizing there was someone else there beside him. "Hi Itachi," but suddenly you felt uncomfortable as he was inches from you. "Sorry I got to go," but he quickly grabbed your wrist and hugged you. "No you just didn't you Bastard," you quickly kick him sending him flying…. POOF…. Oh no I am my zodiac animal and it at school. You quickly run outside just to see everyone else enjoying there lunch. Crap why does it have to be lunch. "Look it a wild wolf, lets catch it," said a boy almost spitting out his milk from the excitement. You are a dark brown wolf with shinny, lighter brown eyes. Before you knew it everyone surrounded you into a tight circle. Great how am I going to get out of this? You began growling trying to get them to run away and you could just manage a escape. Though they stood there like stone with sticks hitting you over your head, as you began to whine it seem like forever. Just then someone appeared in the middle of the circle. Yuki! "Come on lets go home," he said in a serious tone. You were shocked as you just stared at him. Does he know it's me? "Look how cool Yuki is brave enough to handle a wild wolf," said a girl almost fainting from Yuki bravely. "It not a wolf it just my uncle dog that only happens to be part wolf. Stupid me I must of left the gate open and she follow me to school," Yuki said in a lighter tone as he then smiled at you. "Thank you," you whisper. "I am going to take her home now and be back soon," he said as he began to walk away and you quickly followed him.

After you were away from school and walking on a old forest trail. "Mitsuki you got to be more careful," Yuki said. "I know I am sorry, but thanks for helping me, without you I wouldn't of got out of there." POOF…. Yuki stopped, turning around the other way and handed you your clothes. You took them and went behind a tree quickly getting change. "So what are you going to do now," he said. "I guess I will go back to school lets go," as you began walking back. "Yuki since you know about the zodiac are you one?" Yes Mitsuki yes I'm…" "Well judging by your personally I say you're the rat." "How do you know that," He said quickly looking at you. "Well lets say I had a sense and I went with it." you said looking up at the sky. "I also have senses that Kyo and Shigure are part of the zodiac too!" you said smiling at Yuki. "Yes the stupid cat and Shigure who is the dog," Yuki really put what seem like his whole anger in the word cat calming down when he said Shigure. "Can I ask you something?" "Yes, what is it Mitsuki?" he said looking at you like you he didn't know what you were talking about. " Why don't you and Kyo like each other?" "Well I guess the rat and the cat never get along," he sounded sad as he state this and the rest of his answer. Though I guess the real reason is I am jealous of him. He just seems like he the kind of person that could make friends easier than I could." "That not true Yuki," he looked up at you, "You have many friends, I mean I'm your friend and you only just meet me in a day." " Thanks Mitsuki, you're my friend," he said smiling.

You just then arrived at school. Everyone was gone but you could see Kyo and Tohru standing and waiting for you to go back to class. "Mitsuki do you know you're the talk of the town well your wolf form," Tohru said. Kyo then began, "I didn't know there was another person like me in the zodiac." "What are you talking about Kyo, wait your the cat like in the old folk tale?" "Yes I am," he said kind of sadly. You ran over to him and hug him, "I'm so happy I finally found people I can relate to, I found my family." He didn't push you off but hug you back. "And I can't believe I found another person like me." RING, RING… "Oh guys there the bell we better get back," said Tohru looking scared. "Alright time to get up knuckle head," said Kyo lightly hitting you in the head. You quickly got up, "Oh sorry about that," but it seemed no one heard you. "Um, were going to be late if we don't run," said Tohru sill acting scare. "Oh I am going to beat that DAMN RAT!," said Kyo as everyone started to run. "Shut up this isn't a race you stupid cat," said Yuki neck to neck with him. The whole time you and Tohru just jog after them and giggled.

(After school)

"Oh hello everyone, interesting day, Mitsuki is sounded like you had a growling day," said Shigure watching T.V. "How do you know?" you said started. "It was on the T.V and Yuki brave work too!" Yuki: Great this is going to end up giving me more publicly. "Well at least not that many people seen it," you said. "That was a interesting show though, by you and Yuki." Who is that? You turned around and saw a guy standing at the door. "Akito what are you doing here?" said Shigure getting up quickly. "Coming to see her," as he pointed to you. Akito, my father told me he is the head of the family. You look at Kyo and Yuki who just sat and stare at Akito. "Yuki, Kyo how are you doing?" They just continue to stare. "Fine don't say hello, but like I said I came for her." He walks up to you, "Hello Mitsuki, I am Akito...I'm…" You interrupted, "yeah you're the head of the family, my father told me." He quickly slap you on your face, making you fall on your stomach. OW! Everyone else stood there helplessly. "That is for interrupting me and this," he quickly kicks you in the stomach, "is for your idiot father running away." You slowly began getting up, "it not my fault what my father did I have no control over it." He looks like he was going to slap you again but instead walks over and hugs you. "It time to see your zodiac." POOF… "There you are." You look up slowly your light brown eyes glowing brightly. "Wonderful to bad you're a outcast like Kyo over there, your just a monster." he said giving a smirk. A Monster? "It actually was a good idea for your father to run to take his creature of a daughter away. Who would ever be proud of a worthless, failure creature of you." Maybe he is right maybe I am just a failure. Maybe he had no choice but to keep me to help ease his sin. You then fell on the floor and started crying. "Your right to cry you know as well you're a failure you always will no one will ever love you. This trip you took was pointless, you shouldn't even be here," he said as he was about to put his hand on your shoulder. NO,NO.

Just then you heard a fist crack, "Your wrong she isn't worthless like you say." "Oh Kyo your defending her now are you, I guess a monster has to stick up for a monster," he said as he ignored you and walk closer to Kyo. "Shut Up your really beginning to pissed me off, so much I want to kill you," he said giving Akito an evil glare. Akito started laughing, "You know you wouldn't lay a figure on me." "Want to Bet." You look up as Kyo charges at Akito and grabs him, but then a flash appear and in a second you see Kyo on the floor across from you, in his cat form. "See what did I tell you he just a weak kitten. I guess I should teach you some manner." NO, NO Kyo risk his life to stand up for me.

Akito walks over to where you and Kyo are. "Stay away from him," you said as your getting up. "Oh looks who wants more," Akito walks closer and closer. "I said stay back!" (Remember your in wolf form) You quickly charge at Akito and bit him on the arm. "You disgusting monster," he flicked you off like nothing making you hit the door breaking it and landing outside. "You want a fight I will give you one." You charge and Akito kicked you and after a struggle Akito manges to wear you down. "See told you, you could never beat me," You fall to the ground and turned back to your human form. Akito then bents down next to you and whispers in your ears. "I guess I should call Hatori for your sake, but I will tell you one thing I am not just the head of the family I am god. God! You head seem to chant this again and again. "Good night monster." With that you fell asleep.

You slowly opened your eyes to the yellow room around you. "Who is there," you said as you swiftly popped up. "Hello Mitsuki, my name is Hatori, I am the Sohma family doctor," said a mystery voice. You turn to look up to see a raven black hair man with a doctor uniform on. "Hello Hatori, ah, why are you here…u." He quickly put his hand on your mouth. "Sorry don't speak it will drain some of your energy and upset your wounds." Oh that right the fight, I hope Kyo is ok. "Don't worry I check Kyo he is fine, but you are what everyone is worried about," he said seeming like he was reading your mind. "Hatori are you a zodiac member?" "Huh why do you ask," as he finish bandaging your wounds. "Well I can sense you're in the zodiac, I sense you're a dragon am I right? "Yes, Yes your right that a interesting gift you got there." "Yeah I guess it is," you began to smile. Suddenly the door busted in, on the other side was a white hair guy with black roots weird. and a smaller blond boy. The ox and the rabbit! "Oh hello Haru and Momiji," said Hatori writing something on a chart. "Hi, is Mitsuki ok," said the blond boy. "Why don't you ask her yourself, but I am saying right now not to long she still needs her rest," said Hatori serious. Momiji and Haru turned their heads to the other side of Hatori to see your eyes staring at them. Then the little blond boy ran up to you and flew (jumped) onto the bed right on top of you. "Hello Mitsuki my name is Momiji." You try to respond but just sat there as the weight of him pained your entire body. You couldn't say a word in till Haru came over a pick Momiji off of you. "Waaaaaa why are you being so mean, I was just seeing her," he said trying to shake out of Haru's hands "Your hurting her more," said Haru sighing. " It ok I was hoping of meeting the rabbit and ox," you said smiling.

Just then door opened again but this time slowly to show, none other then Yuki standing there. He just walks in slowly and looks at Haru. "Can I have some time alone with her." "Sure," said Haru, "Lets go Momiji." "Ok, bye Mitsuki," said Momiji waving. "Bye Momiji, Haru," you said happily, waving back.


End file.
